1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of magnetoresistive elements. More specifically, the invention comprises spin-transfer-torque magnetic-random-access memory (MRAM) using magnetoresistive elements as basic memory cells which potentially replace the conventional semiconductor memory used in electronic chips, especially mobile chips for power saving and non-volatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, magnetic random access memories (hereinafter referred to as MRAMs) using the magnetoresistive effect of ferromagnetic tunnel junctions (also called MTJs) have been drawing increasing attention as the next-generation solid-state nonvolatile memories that can cope with high-speed reading and writing, large capacities, and low-power-consumption operations. A ferromagnetic tunnel junction has a three-layer stack structure formed by stacking a recording layer having a changeable magnetization direction, an insulating spacing layer, and a fixed reference layer that is located on the opposite side from the recording layer and maintains a predetermined magnetization direction.
As a write method to be used in such magnetoresistive elements, there has been suggested a write method (spin torque transfer switching technique) using spin momentum transfers. According to this method, the magnetization direction of a recording layer is reversed by applying a spin-polarized current to the magnetoresistive element. Furthermore, as the volume of the magnetic layer forming the recording layer is smaller, the injected spin-polarized current to write or switch can be also smaller. Accordingly, this method is expected to be a write method that can achieve both device miniaturization and lower currents.
Further, as in a so-called perpendicular MTJ element (equivalently referred to as the “magnetoresistive element”), both two magnetization films have easy axis of magnetization in a direction perpendicular to the film plane due to their strong magnetic crystalline anisotropy (shape anisotropies are not used), and accordingly, the device shape can be made smaller than that of an in-plane magnetization type. Also, variance in the easy axis of magnetization can be made smaller. Accordingly, by using a material having a large perpendicular magnetic crystalline anisotropy, both miniaturization and lower currents can be expected to be achieved while a thermal disturbance resistance is maintained.
There has been a known technique for achieving a high MR ratio in a perpendicular MTJ element by forming an underneath MgO tunnel barrier layer and a bcc or hcp-phase cap layer that sandwich a thin recoding layer having an amorphous CoFeB ferromagnetic film and accelerate crystallization of the amorphous ferromagnetic film to match interfacial grain structure to MgO layer through a thermal annealing process. The recording layer crystallization starts from the tunnel barrier layer side to the cap layer and forms a CoFe grain structure having a perpendicular magnetic anisotropy, as Boron elements migrate into the cap layer. Accordingly, a coherent perpendicular magnetic tunneling junction structure is formed. By using this technique, a high MR ratio can be achieved.
However, where a cap layer is used for achieving a high MR ratio in an MTJ element, the cap layer may increase the damping constant of the recording layer, due to the so-called spin-pumping effect. Further, the damping constant of the recording layer may also increase from the additional cap layer material diffusion during the heat treatment in the device manufacturing process.
In a spin-injection MRAM using either a perpendicular or planar magnetization film, a write current is proportional to the damping constant and inversely proportional to a spin polarization. Therefore, reduction of the damping constant and increase of the spin polarization are mandatory technologies to reduce the write current.